


Десяток драбблов по Джонлоку и пре-Джонлоку

by newmarch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Всё в названии.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Количество драбблов уже определено, но часть из них можно будет опубликовать только в связи с конкретными датами. Эти тексты — часть моей неудавшейся попытки завести паблик ВК с милыми флаффными историями (и еще 2 зарисовки вне этой идеи). С пабликом не сложилось, тексты остались. Почему бы не показать их широкой аудитории?  
> Хронология жизни персонажей не соблюдена.  
> Над каждой зарисовкой буду указывать, слэш это или пре-слэш.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пре-слэш.

Шерлок ворочается и очень долго не может уснуть у себя в кровати. Ему совсем не спится, и он сбивает простыни в комок, а потом ему надоедает все — тогда Шерлок идет в гостиную, включает там торшер и ходит по комнате из угла в угол, натыкаясь на предметы и их ночные тени, зацикливаясь мыслями на мелких событиях прошедшего дня. И ничего не дает ему вожделенного ощущения теплого шара между ребрами, когда хочется спать.

Шерлок раздражается сверх меры и в итоге падает в свое кресло, понимая, что сегодня, очевидно, не судьба.

Посчитать от безысходности барашков? Нет, нет, они слишком громко и неритмично из-за своего количества топают копытами.

Или пчел? Нет, нет, сегодня они гудят так, что от этого только болит голова, и нет никакого умиротворения.

Или улиток на отдыхе в летнем домике, которые выползают после дождя и есть везде, везде, совсем везде. Шерлок собирал их вместе с Майкрофтом, когда они были детьми, а потом они шли за мороженым, и дорога была такой долгой и счастливой, что они возвращались домой только к вечеру — с обгоревшими плечами, носами и улыбками.

Холмс улыбается этим воспоминаниям, прикрыв глаза. Они очень теплые, и Шерлок почти чувствует на своих пальцах капли растаявшего сливочного мороженого. В глубине своей души Шерлок всеми силами хочет верить в то, что Майкрофт время от времени тоже вспоминает те времена.

Он вздрагивает, когда слышит, что кто-то заходит в комнату, и открывает глаза. Джон. Джон спустился в гостиную, и Шерлок моргает быстро и не может понять, зачем Уотсон сейчас здесь. В Лондоне два часа ночи, и уже сегодня Джона ждет очередной рабочий день, и он практически никогда не просыпается ночью и тем более не имеет необходимости спускаться из своей спальни вниз. Но он здесь. И Шерлок задается вопросом — почему?

— Не могу уснуть, — говорит Джон и опускается напротив Шерлока в свое кресло.

— О, — отвечает Шерлок, и ничего более вразумительного он сказать сейчас не может.

— Услышал, что ты тоже не спишь, и подумал, что мы можем не спать вместе, — продолжает Джон, и его слова покрывают Шерлока мягким пуховым одеялом, которое завязывается теплым узелком между ребрами. Холмс вздыхает, а затем идет в свою комнату за одеялом материальным, чтобы постелить его на пол возле камина, пока Джон разводит огонь, сидя на корточках. На полу же оказываются две подушки — одна с кровати Шерлока, другая — с кровати Джона, и плед с кресла Уотсона.

Они устраиваются рядом, соприкасаясь бедрами и плечами, и оба надеются на то, что скоро уснут. Между креслами, в тепле, исходящем от камина, под клетчатым пледом, очень близко друг к другу, в уютном молчании — все это сходится в одной точке, и Шерлок чувствует, как его глаза сами собой начинают закрываться, и потолок размывается над головой, и ладоням и ступням становится жарко изнутри. Боже, Шерлок так любит это ощущение.

Он поворачивается на бок, лицом к Джону, с трудом приоткрывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на друга, и обнаруживает, что тот поступил ровно так же.

Шерлок чуть улыбается, у него не хватает сил на полноценную улыбку, хотя хотелось бы. Но это ничего, это ничего — потому что Джон такой же, Джон выглядит тяжелым сейчас от полусна, который подбирается все ближе и омывает их обоих.

— Спокойной ночи, — желает Шерлок и проваливается в сон, как только слышит ответное пожелание Джона. Они засыпают почти мгновенно, оказавшись рядом в одной импровизированной постели, и подозревают, что проснутся не просто рядом, а в тесных объятиях. Каждый сквозь сон ждет этого момента с нетерпением.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пре-пре-слэш.
> 
> В Великобритании, как гласит Википедия, католицизм — это вторая христианская конфессия после англиканства. Так что Холмсы вполне могли бы быть католиками.

Шерлок сидит в храме на очередной воскресной службе. Он в последнем ряду, а родители и Майкрофт где-то впереди, и один из монахов прихода наверняка думает о том, что Шерлок, вероятно, разругался со своей семьей окончательно — и теперь они оставили его, и самому младшему из Холмсов, должно быть, очень одиноко сидеть вдалеке. На самом деле Шерлоку то ли плевать, то ли ужасно хочется домой, но дома он оставаться по воскресеньям не может. Как не может признаться семье в том, что уже давно утратил веру. Утратил — и чувствует теперь некую пустоту в сердце, где совсем недавно был всемогущий Бог, любящий небесный Папа. И вот от этого действительно чувствуется одиноко. Он просто в конце, с оправданием, что ему там лучше слышно.

Шерлок сидит в храме на очередной воскресной службе, и его тянет рассмеяться чуть ли не на каждую фразу, чуть ли не на каждую христианскую истину и догму — или расплакаться. Он так сильно устал притворяться, что готов согласиться на то, чтобы просто оставаться дома. Проблема в том, что Шерлок боится осуждения семьи, которое непременно опустится на него удушающим дешевым палантином из искусственной шерсти, который будет трещать, сыпать искры и кусаться. Шерлоку семнадцать — он не хочет ни осуждения семьи, ни удушья, ни палантина, ни искр. Он привязан к своим близким так сильно, как могут быть привязаны только те люди, которые чувствуют, что в очень скором времени им придется разорвать всякие связи. 

Шерлок сидит в храме на очередной воскресной службе, и мимо него проносятся со скоростью звука обрывки слов священника, который читает проповедь. Со скоростью света мимо него проносятся собственные мысли в ответ — каждая касается его рук, плеч, спины и бедер горячей звездой, оцарапывает кожу и сознание. Шерлок не помнит ни одной, когда выходит из храма. 

Шерлок сидит в храме на очередной воскресной службе и дремлет, склонив голову на рюкзак, когда зачитывают парафияльные объявления в конце, и видит какие-то беспорядочные полусны, от которых кружится голова, и по макушке бегают мурашки. 

Шерлок не замечает, как мама оглядывается на него и смотрит с сочувствием. Она чувствует, что в сыне что-то будто надломилось, но пока что не спрашивает — если захочет, то расскажет сам; если захочет, то уйдет из дома; если захочет, то освободится от всего того, что его гложет. Миссис Холмс кажется, что все это произойдет в одно мгновение — сразу, резко, вырывая провода от прежних связей из сердца с корнем. Миссис Холмс знает, что такие раны еще долго будут кровоточить. Но она также знает, что когда они немного подживут, то ее дорогой мальчик почувствует свободу — и голоса собственного счастья, пусть они и пробудут далеким маревом еще какое-то время. Миссис Холмс знает, что однажды Шерлок проснется и обнаружит, что голоса обнимают его нежностью и любовью. Миссис Холмс верит, что Шерлок дождется каждого из этих голосов. Хочет верить. 

Полусны цветные и яркие, перемешиваются между собой, рождают какофонию звука и света и потенциального движения — Шерлок старается их все ухватить, но живые хвостики ускользают из его рук, отскакивают от кончиков пальцев и щекочут волосы на затылке. Шерлоку кажется, что он дышит через раз в этих полуснах, Шерлоку кажется, что он скоро все расскажет, Шерлоку кажется, что он скоро уйдет из дома, Шерлоку кажется, что он скоро освободится от всего того, что его гложет. 

Шерлок видит солнечных зайчиков и светлячков в чьих-то светлых волосах. 

Шерлок видит любовь, жар, нежность и поддержку и чьих-то синих глазах. 

Шерлок чувствует, что этот образ — это не хвостик, что это тонкое переплетение линий, словно кружево из снежинок и инея — нужно, жизненно необходимо удержать полностью — но он ускользает еще быстрее, чем мягкие тонкие нити из хвостиков. 

Голос священника разбивает все видения, все полусны, все «кажется» Шерлока, рвет на элементарные частицы каждый из радужных хвостиков, пока Холмс вскакивает на ноги слишком резко, от чего в голове на секунду вскипает вата, а глаза никак не могут сфокусироваться. 

Шерлок не помнит ничего из того, что чувствовал, о чем думал, что видел, когда выходит из храма на улицу — где теплее, ярче, живее, чувственнее. Но Шерлок обещает себе, что в один день каждый из хвостиков станет лентой гордости на запястьях, а поддержка и нежность и жар и любовь и светлячки и солнечные зайчики и много-много счастливых приключений проснутся вместе с ним однажды утром и обнимут руками человека со светлыми волосами и синими глазами. И что он дождется каждое из этих мгновений, в которые в нем будет петь хор счастливых голосов — петь гимны и псалмы самой жизни в груди.


	3. В честь дня рождения Шерлока Холмса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слэш.

Шерлок всегда очень быстро ходит — временами Джон на это возмущается.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня Джона не было в университете, потому что он заболел, и Шерлоку было немного тоскливо, но...

— Доброе утро, — голос хрипит, и Холмс это замечает первым делом.

— Тебе нужно спать хорошо, а не просыпаться из-за меня так рано.

— У тебя день рождения. Не могу же я не поздравить своего парня. 

— О.

— Именно, — отвечает Джон, и Шерлок слышит, что он улыбается искренне, хоть и устало, потому что не спал большую часть ночи из-за повышенной температуры. — Я поздравляю тебя с днем рождения. У меня есть много пожеланий, и я готовил их весь прошедший год, но не помню ни одного. Вместо этого я попрошу тебя не настраиваться негативно на твоих однокурсников, потому что они наверняка будут искренними в своем желании поздравить тебя.

Джон был прав — и Шерлок действительно слышал в их голосах и поздравлениях искренность. 

Холмс принес торт в университет, который был торжественно съеден под сок и шутки о том, что все они в следующем году будут приносить вино. 

У Шерлока на удивление хорошее настроение — и он быстро, как и всегда, идет из университета домой к Джону. В рюкзаке и него один небольшой оставшийся кусочек торта, на улице довольно холодно, потому что чертов январь, но Шерлоку кажется, что сейчас — самая настоящая весна. Ноги несут его сами к дому Джона Уотсона, и на безлюдных участках улиц он немного подпрыгивает от нетерпения. Ветер колышет волосы. Пальто распахнуто, и Шерлок счастлив и по-настоящему наслаждается сейчас всем, что происходит. Он думает о чае, который заварит для Джона, и про объятия, в которых будет очень хорошо, даже если Джон и сопит сейчас из-за больного носа. 

Шерлоку сегодня двадцать один. У Шерлока два белоснежных крыла за спиной — и Шерлок летит вперед.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пре-слэш.

В конце февраля весна наиболее ярко ощущается на открытых участках метро. Шерлок не понимает, почему происходит так, но помнит, что всегда ощущал весну в конце февраля наиболее ярко именно на открытых участках метро. Аксиома.

Свежий воздух врывается в приоткрытое окно вагона, скользит по затылку, и Шерлок ощущает эту ласку всем своим существом.

Все будто летит вперед, и Холмс находится в этом всем, он его неотделимая часть, живая и дышащая, и Шерлок ощущает это едва ли не острее, чем весну. То, что он живой. В волнах этих ощущений, которые обычно наполняют его с середины февраля и до самого начала апреля, словно вода колодец, он иногда говорит тихое мысленное «спасибо» неизвестному ему чему-то за то, что он жив. И еще больше за то, что может понимать это так ярко и яростно, что хочется бежать, бежать, бежать — пока воздух не разорвет легкие, пока диафрагма не начнет гореть, пока он сам не задохнется. 

Джон его в этом не понимает. В городе, на самом деле, еще довольно холодно, и Уотсон почти ужасается тому, как Шерлок может стягивать с шеи шарф, чтобы почувствовать проникновение весны под пальто и под рубашку и под кожу, в самую структуру ДНК. Шерлоку от этого становится только горячее — Джон ежится от холода, глядя на него, ведет плечами и старается плотнее запахнуть куртку. Холмс смотрит на это короткие секунды и обычно едва удерживается от того, чтобы отдать ненужное ему самому пальто другу. 

В метро сквозит, Шерлок держится за поручень, мечтательно разглядывает городские пейзажи за окном. Город еще голый, город еще пустой, а о весне поет только воздух. Но поет так громко, что Холмсу закладывает уши. 

Воздух скользит по его затылку, и Шерлок ощущает эту ласку всем своим существом. В конце февраля весна наиболее ярко ощущается на открытых участках метро — аксиома. 

А Джон любуется Шерлоком, пока они едут домой сквозь весну.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слэш.

Я стащил ключи от крыши.  
JW

Сердце Шерлока пропускает удар, когда он получает сообщение.

Ему шестнадцать, и кровь в его венах кипит от нереализованного возбуждения, направленного на жизнь, как таковую.

А Джон... Джон регулярно распаляет его, заставляет гореть, переплавляет возбуждение в его крови в очевидное желание теплыми руками и невинными сообщениями.

Ключи от крыши.

Они говорили об этом вчера. Шерлок уже почти заснул после того, как Джон ласкал его губами и языком несколько часов подряд, — Шерлок в полусне рассказал Джону о самой первой своей фантазии, которая пришла к нему, едва они познакомились. Джон гладил его по спине, а затем вполголоса пообещал, что возьмет это на заметку.

И сегодня он стащил ключи от крыши.

Боже.

Шерлок заставляет себя выдохнуть медленно, так, будто он не задыхается от одной только мысли о том, что это значит. 

Возможность увидеться выпадает им только после обеда, и у Шерлока чуть подрагивают от нетерпения руки.

Он ждет Джона в библиотеке, коротает часы за выполнением домашнего задания, раз уж выдалось время, по крайней мере, он сможет сделать все спокойно и писать разборчиво, а не как придется в короткий перерыв. Он далеко не так прилежен, как Джон, но монотонное шуршание карандаша по бумаге успокаивает. 

Успокаивает и уводит за собой, руки перестают подрагивать, Шерлок успевает сосредоточиться на формулах и типичных расчетах, которые едва отличаются друг от друга от задачи к задаче, и тратить на подобное время обычно глупо, — а потом ему на плечо ложится теплая рука Джона, и Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд, скулы едва покрываются румянцем от того, что он вспоминает о сообщении. 

— Привет, — говорит Джон и достает из кармана связку ключей. Шерлок протягивает руку и почти ее касается, но гром за окном заставляет его вздрогнуть и убрать руку. Они с Джоном одновременно оборачиваются к окну — и дождь на улице явно не безобидная морось. 

— Привет, — медленно отвечает наконец Шерлок, не отводя взгляда от окна, вздыхает и опускает голову вниз. 

Джон вертит в руке ключи, Шерлок прислушивается к тихому звону, а потом прекращает его, прижавшись головой к животу Джона. Тот сразу начинает его гладить по волосам, оставив злосчастные ключи на столе. 

— Ну, рано или поздно все равно выдастся солнечный день, — говорит Джон. Шерлок согласно хмыкает в ответ. — Или ты сможешь провести нас сюда ночью. 

Шерлок фыркает и отстраняется. 

— Это не так просто, как ты думаешь. Да и в конце года последствия будут хуже, если попадемся. 

— Ты ведь пробирался в лабораторию. Не один раз. А крышу ночью точно не проверяют. 

Шерлок пожимает плечами. А потом вспоминает кое-что и быстро собирает свои вещи, беспорядочно скидывая их в рюкзак под любопытным взглядом Джона. 

— Я видел зонт у Молли утром, — объясняет он, уже уводя Джона из библиотеки. — Она наверняка ещё здесь. Так что мы можем попросить зонт у нее и просто… погулять? — заканчивает Шерлок совсем не так уверенно, как начал. Он хотел попасть на крышу определенно не для того, чтобы погулять там под дождем под чьим-то зонтом. 

— Мы все равно промокнем, когда будем идти домой, — отвечает Джон с улыбкой, но по-прежнему идет за Шерлоком. 

— Тем лучше! — снова с энтузиазмом говорит Шерлок и берет Джона за руку. — И под зонтом погуляем, и промокнем! Когда ещё такое удастся провернуть за один дождь? 

Шерлок оборачивается к Джону, широко улыбаясь ему, предвкушая стук тяжелых капель по туго натянутой на спицах ткани. 

— Тогда я не буду пока возвращать ключи, — говорит Джон. То, каким радостным выглядит его парень впервые за последние пару недель, определенно и всегда стоит того, чтобы постараться это его состояние продлить. — Или сделаю дубликат. Люблю воплощать в жизнь твои фантазии. 

Шерлок чувствует, как покрывается пятнами его шея, и как краснеет все лицо, и спешно отворачивается, пока Джон беззлобно посмеивается над его смущением. Воплощать в жизнь фантазии Шерлока стоит хотя бы ради этого смущения — и напоминания о том, что ради Шерлока он не остановится даже перед тем, что сам Холмс не всегда может без стеснения озвучивать то, чего ему хочется, только в моменты наибольшей открытости и уязвимости, с которыми Джон умеет обходиться так бережно, как никто другой. И украденные ключи от крыши — всего лишь одно из проявлений этой бережности. И для Шерлока нет чего-то более ценного, чем это.


End file.
